Siddharth Shukla
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actor. |knownfor = Acting in Balika Vadhu & Dil Se Dil Tak. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 10) |Currently = |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @sidharth__shukla |InstagramUserName = sidharth__shukla }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. He is known for his roles in shows Love U Zindagi, Balika Vadhu and Dil Se Dil Tak Biography Shukla was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra to Ashok Shukla a civil engineer working with the Reserve Bank of India and Rita Shukla. He has two elder sisters. His family originally hails from Allahabad, Uttar Pradesh. Shukla did his schooling from St. Xavier's High School, Fort and later completed his degree in Interior Design from Rachana Sansad School of Interior Design. Shukla has described himself to be very athletic as a child, and represented his school in tennis and football. Career In 2008, he made his acting debut with a lead role in the television show Babul Ka Aangann Chootey Na. He later went on to do lead roles in Jaane Pehchaane Se Ye Ajnabbi, Love U Zindagi and Shivraj Shekhar in Balika Vadhu. In 2013, Shukla participated in the celebrity dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa as a contestant. In January 2014, it was reported that Shukla had signed a 3-film-deal with Indian film director and producer Karan Johar's production house Dharma Productions. In the following year, Shukla debuted in Dharma Productions' romantic comedy Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania in a supporting role, playing the character of an NRI doctor named Angad Bedi. His performance in the film was appreciated and the film earned him an award for Breakthrough Supporting Performance (Male) in 2015 Stardust Awards. In 2014, he hosted the crime show Savdhaan India. In 2016, he participated in the stunt reality show Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 7. He first got eliminated in the earlier weeks but later came back as a wild card entrant. The actor emerged as one of the finalists and was declared as the winner in April Since 2019, he will be participating in Colors TV's reality show Bigg Boss in its thirteenth season. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | | Khesari Lal Yadav | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Rashami Desai Shefali Jariwala | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | Shehnaz Gill | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 ! Asim Riaz Gautam Singh Himanshi Khurana Paras Chhabra Rashami Desai Shefali Jariwala Waluscha De Sousa | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | Shefali Jariwala | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | | | }} |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Shefali Jariwala Vishal Aditya Singh | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Shefali Bagga Vishal Aditya Singh | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | – | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Arti Singh | Arti Singh Paras Chhabra Shehnaz Gill | |} Trivia References Category:1980 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi